


【朱白】初心2

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】初心2

第二天，校园公告栏上，贴了一封警告信。  
内容大致是，有人举报校内有同性恋情侣，违反校规，且影响校风，予以警告，暂不公布学生姓名。  
而不知是哪里传出来的消息，说被警告的人就是白宇和朱一龙，有人看见他们放学在教室门口接吻了。  
白宇冲动的立刻想去找朱一龙，好在高雨儿拦下了他。  
「宇哥，别冲动，你反应越大，别人越会觉得这是真的。」  
「是真的又怎么样？老子什么时候怕过？同性恋又不犯法！」  
「你不怕，那你有没有想过朱一龙，他一直是好学生模范，出了这个事情，别人怎么想他？」  
「我……」  
「行了，你别急，我去帮你看看他怎么样了」  
白宇从来没有想过，自己的行为给他带来了多严重的后果，他向来是想到什么就做什么，现在后悔也已经来不及了。  
高雨儿火急火燎的跑了回来，刚咽了口水，就被白宇催着问情况。  
「你听我说，你赶紧去校门口堵着，朱一龙他自己申请了休学，学校批准了，马上就要走了！」  
白宇跑到校门口的时候，就看到朱一龙上了车，他连喊他的名字都没来得及。车上的人看见了白宇跑过来，却还是狠了心让司机赶紧开车走了。  
回到教室的白宇，像蔫了的白菜趴在桌子上，想哭又哭不出来。  
一直到高考放榜的时候，白宇都还是有点儿一蹶不振的样子，李砚在网站上扒拉着放榜的名单，突然拉了拉白宇的胳膊。  
「哎，你看，这是不是你们学校那个学长啊，真厉害，考到北京去了。」  
看见朱一龙的名字的时候，白宇不知怎么的就落了泪，把旁边的李砚都吓了一跳。他几经周转打听到了朱一龙的专业，跟着在模拟志愿书上写下了一模一样的专业，学校也全部填了北京。  
两年的时光，说漫长也没有过的多慢，白宇像是换了个人，没日没夜的泡在图书馆看书，如今他在高一的新生看来，就像当年他看朱一龙一样。  
七月中旬，鲜红的录取通知书寄到学校的时候，母亲给了他一封信，信上的字迹一如当年的黑板报一样隽秀。  
「听说你高考志愿填了北京，如果你来，我在“白驹过隙”等你。  
——朱一龙」  
白宇查了一下，那是一家专门接待同性恋的酒吧，地址离朱一龙的学校并不远，而白宇的学校，虽说没能考到和他同一所，但坐车的距离也就不到一个小时。  
于是还没开学的时候，白宇就提前去了北京，在学校附近租了房，就整天的往“白驹过隙”跑，他也不点什么特调，要了杯咖啡就往离门口最近最显眼的位置一坐，一呆就是一天。  
偶尔有人搭讪，他也只是摆摆手表示没兴趣。  
大约过了四五天的时候，一个看着痞里痞气还有点醉的男人叼着根烟就凑到了白宇的身旁。  
「喂，这位小哥我看你在这坐了好几天了，等人呐？」  
「哎，你别假装不理人啊，哥们儿问你话呢，我说要不你别等了，跟我去玩玩怎么样？」  
男人空着的手正要搭上白宇的肩，却被突然进门的人抓住了手腕。  
「不好意思，这位是我的人。」  
「哎哟，疼、疼！兄弟对不住了，我就是喝多了，马上走马上走！」  
白宇看着来人坐在了刚才那个男人落座的地方，登时不知道该做出什么反应。  
「对不起，我来迟了……」  
「你知道我等了多久吗，为什么说走就走……」  
「我那是…我那是怕那些流言蜚语伤到你」  
「所以你就不告而别吗？那我怎么办！我根本联系不到你，你知道我无时无刻不在想你吗？！」  
「对不起…我答应你，以后不会了」  
「证明给我看」  
没有任何犹豫的，朱一龙吻住了他的唇，一点一点舔舐着他嘴里残留的咖啡的苦味。  
「龙哥」白宇就那么没有骨气的，在朱一龙怀里抹了眼泪。  
「小白，我也想你，一直都很想你。」  
后来？后来朱一龙搬到了白宇租的小房子里，没事的时候一起打打游戏看看电影，噢对了，偶尔也会遛遛平衡车或是到处旅行，毕业了之后一块留在北京工作，开开心心的生活在了一起。  
【起名初心是因为就是一个普普通通的初恋故事，俩人都是彼此的初心】


End file.
